


Little and Broken But Still Good

by LostInStardust



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Jared, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gay Michael, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pining Michael, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, connor is a soft boy, trans connor murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInStardust/pseuds/LostInStardust
Summary: What if Jared's mom married Michael's mom? One-shot book about them as a family!





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to focus on finals but oof heere I am procrastinating! By the way I made Michael five years younger than Jared because I like the large age-difference dynamic! Hope you enjoy! <3

Carol Kleinman adjusted the collar on her son’s polo shirt for the fifth time in the past five minutes.  
“Mom!” eight year old Jared squealed, as he wriggled out of his mom’s grasp. “My shirt looks fine!”  
Carol sighed and hugged her son. “I know sweetheart, I just really want you to make a good impression on Arielle.”  
Carol had divorced Jared’s father a year prior, and had started dating a new woman eight months later. Carol met Arielle through one of her friends, and instantly realized her crush on the other woman. After a few short weeks, the pair began to date, falling in love almost immediately. After four months of dating, the pair decided that their children should meet each other. Arielle had a three year old son named Michael and Carol wanted to introduce them both Jared, so now she stood in front of her son, anxiously waiting the arrival of her girlfriend. Suddenly the doorbell rang rather loudly, startling both mother and son. Carol rushed to answer the door and let the other duo in.  
“Hi!” Carol exclaimed, hugging Arielle before addressing the child with his face buried in her shoulder. She placed a gentle hand on his back and quietly said, “You must be Michael.” The small boy popped his head out for a short second, nodded, and immediately fled back to the protection of his mother's shoulder. Jared walked over, quite unsure of himself but not willing to show it, and gave the woman standing in his foyer a hesitant smile.  
“Hello, Jared.” She stated calmly, bending down to his level and offering him a high-five. Jared shot a glance up at his mom who nodded encouragingly before forcefully slapping his hand atop Arielle’s.  
“Ow! You’re strong!” Arielle said, standing up and smiling at Jared. Said boy was beaming at the compliment, and even went so far as to “show his muscles” despite him not having anything to show.  
Michael began to fuss and and cried to be put down. Arielle obliged and carefully set down her son. He walked over to Jared on his chubby little legs and shot him a bright smile. Jared laughed and knelt down in front of him.  
“I’m Jared!” He said, holding out his hand for a fist bump. Michael lost any shyness and hesitation he might have had and bumped Jared’s fist. The two boys laughed and Jared asked if he could take Michael to his room to play.  
“Of course, just make sure you’re careful, he’s only three afterall.” Carol said, beaming at her son’s excitement over his new friend. The two boys took off and Carol lead Arielle to the table.  
“That went very, very well if I do say so myself!”  
“Agreed!” Arielle announced. “I didn’t think the boys would hit it off so fast, Michael’s usually so shy!”  
“Well, Jared does have some kind of thing for shy kids. His best friend is painfully shy and he is able to get him out of his shell, even if it’s just for a little while.”  
“I hope it lasts. Michael starts pre-school next year and I just really want him to make some good friends.”  
“Oh, I’m sure he will, he seems like a great kid.”  
“You’ve only known for about 0.2 seconds but I guess if you can judge him from that much time…”  
“Oh shut up, you know what I meant.” She giggled. “How’s work?”  
“I got some pretty good kids in my class this year so that’s good. Michael seems to enjoy daycare, but as I said before he doesn’t really talk to the other kids.”  
“He’ll grow out of it, and even if he doesn’t he’ll have friends that he can be himself around.”  
“That’s true. Speaking of the boys we should go check on them.”  
As the couple walked down the hallway screams and laughter were heard from the room. As the opened the door the scene that greeted them was Michael walking through a toy city while Jared narrated.  
“Look out! It’s toddlerzilla! He’s vicious! He’s cruel! And he’s drooling on his shirt! Oh the humanity!” Jared cried out, bursting into laughter as Michael continued to demolished the tiny toy town (I love a lilting line of lyrical alliteration).  
“Alright boys! It’s time to go eat!” Carol said grabbed Jared and tickling him, Arielle doing the same to Michael. “I think the diner’s a good place to eat. Maybe even a milkshake for desert!” She said eyeing Jared who was whooping with joy.  
“I assume that’s a yes?” Arielle sent a questioning look at the boys. They both screamed yes and jumped up and down.  
The mom got their kids coats and shoes, and brought them out to the cars.  
“Mom, can I sit next to Michael?” Jared pleaded, tugging at his mom’s sleeve.  
“I don’t know if we’re taking the same car, sweetheart,” she responded, glancing at Arielle.  
“I don’t see the problem in taking one car! It’ll save gas money. Here Jared, come sit next to Michael’s car seat.” Jared squealed happily and climbed in next to Michael.  
Carol climbed into the passenger seat and took Arielle’s hand. “I know it’s only been four months, but I think I’m in love with you. This feels like a real family.”  
“I love you too.” Arielle smiled and kissed her girlfriend. She then started the engine and drove towards the diner, her family in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InsanelyCool: My dad took me to SkyZone today did you know he can do a double backflip?? bet your dad can’t do that XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are officially over and I possibly didn't fail everything? Expect more updates!!

“Hey, Bud!”

 

Jared looked up at the sound of a voice and saw his dad waiting for him by his car. The eleven year old sprinted down the driveway and into his father’s arms. “I missed you so much sport!” Jared’s dad said, ruffling his hair. “Where do you want to go today?”

 

Jared thought for a minute but he quickly came to a conclusion. “Sky Zone?” Jared asked, looking up at his father with anticipation.

 

“That sounds awesome! We’ll get pizza and stop at Gamestop afterwards to get you a new video game. Then we can head over to my house and play it, sound good?”

 

“Yeah!” Jared excitedly climbed into the car. 

 

_ BEEP _

 

The loud blaring of a car horn woke Jared up from his daydream. He let out a pitiful sigh as he stared at the empty driveway that his dad had been standing in just moments before in his daydream. Jared hated that his dad never came to visit him. Jared had only seen as dad a few times after the divorce, for legal reasons, but he hadn’t truly seen his dad in three years. It felt like an injustice that Michael’s dad came to get him every month, Michael always coming back with a huge smile and a new toy, and him never getting to do the same. He drew his knees up to his chest and let out a sigh. He knew his dad was going to show up this time. Maybe he was just a little late.

 

As the cars drove past, Jared stared at everyone from the safety of his front porch, hoping that one of them would pull into his driveway. He never openly voiced it to his moms but he had felt extremely insecure since his dad left. It has resulting in things like him snapping at his family, and being rude to his only friend, Evan. He even pretended that his father came to get him every month and did amazing things with him, just to make Evan feel less than him, knowing Evan was in the same situation. He knew the way he treated his best friend was wrong, but it was the only thing that subsided the dark feeling of self-hatred he held within. 

 

He looked inside his house and saw his mom on the phone, pacing back and forth with an angry look on her face. Sitting at the kitchen table was his nanay, staring at her wife with sympathy. He saw his mom hang up the phone and walk outside.

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Carol hummed softly, sitting on the porch steps next to Jared.

 

“He isn’t coming, isn’t he.” Jared stated softly, feeling tears prick his eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, honey.” Carol whispered, pulling her son into a hug.

 

“I just wanted him to come this one time! He never ever comes and it's not fair. Michael’s dad always comes at the same time every month! Why can’t my dad do that, too?” Jared buried his face in his mom’s shoulder and sobbed.

 

“Oh Jare,” She soothed, rubbing circles into his back until he calmed down. “He wanted to come, sweetheart, he told me that...he just... got hung up at work.”

 

“Like he did last month? And all the months before that?” Jared deadpanned.

 

“He’s a very busy man, Jared.” Carol sighed. “How about we order some pizza and you can even eat it in the basement with Michael while you play video games.”

 

“I don’t want to. I just want to go to bed.” Jared sobbed, getting up and running into his room, slamming the door behind him. He flopped down unto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He hated this. He hated this so much. He didn’t know how to make himself feel better. He glanced at his phone and in a spur of the moment decision, decided to text Evan. 

 

_ InsanelyCool: My dad took me to SkyZone today did you know he can do a double backflip?? bet your dad can’t do that XP _

 

_ Evan.Hansen: That’s cool. I don't really know if my dad can do that. He probably took his kids to SkyZone once and showed them that. _

 

_ InsanelyCool: Oh my god, are you like eighty??? what even is your username?? _

 

_ Evan.Hansen: It’s my name. _

 

_ Evan.Hansen: oh my god you totally knew that i’m so sorry and you probably think i’m an idiot for pointing that out which i am i’m really really sorry _

 

_ InsanelyCool: tf is your problem dude? _

 

_ Evan.Hansen: I’m sorry. _

 

_ InsanelyCool: It’s cool dude, you’re fine, I was kind of a dick. Wanna come over and eat pizza and play video games? _

 

_ Evan.Hansen: My mom’s at work I don’t have a ride. _

 

_ InsanelyCool: My mom can probably drive over there and bring you here you can even sleep over! _

 

_ Evan.Hansen: Ok! As long as your mom doesn’t mind I don’t want to be a burden. _

_ InsanelyCool: Nah it's cool she won’t care _

 

_ Evan.Hansen: Ok! _

 

_ InsanelyCool: She’ll be over at 7 so be ready _

 

_ Evan.Hansen: Ok,bye see you then :) _

 

_ InsanelyCool: Peace. _

 

_ InsanelyCool had ended the conversation _

 

Jared hopped down the stairs two at a time and walked up to his nanay and mom. “Can Evan sleepover?” He asked.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Carol said. Arielle smiled in agreement.

 

“Ok. His mom is working can one of you go pick him up?”

 

“I’ll go if you come with me.” His nanay smiled at Jared’s excitement. 

 

“Can we get a pizza on the way?” Arielle agreed once more and at 6:45 they were on their way to Evan’s. Jared was beyond excited to see his best friend. He definitely wasn’t going to tell him what really happened with his dad. It was none of his business. 

 

A/N just wanted to clear this up outside of the notes because there’s more room but basically here’s a recap of each of the boy’s dads

 

Michael: His dad is a good person who genuinely loves Michael is still friendly with Arielle. He loves them both and is a good person who pays child support and tries to help out with raising Michael as much as he can. He’s a great dad and person, but his marriage just didn’t work out.

 

Jared: His dad was always awful to him. He was verbally abusive but never laid a hand on him. He loved and adored Carol with all his heart and never did anything to wrong her. He believed Jared was the worst thing to ever happen to them and their marriage, so Carol divorced him. Carol constantly tries to get him to visit Jared, but he always cancels last minute with a bad excuse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and/or a request if you enjoyed <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve years of friendship tossed down the drain in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> mention of periods but only twice and in a conversation.

Michael pulled his car into his driveway, eyes still blurred with tears from the Halloween party. Twelve years of friendship tossed down the drain in a matter of seconds. He still couldn’t believe that Jeremy would call him a loser. He felt like such an idiot for thinking that going to this party would make Jeremy want to hang out with him again. But who would want to hang out with a loser like him? Nobody, apparently, judging by the amount of friends he had. He opened his car door and walked up the driveway. His moms would be asleep by now, so he thought he would be able to just slip into the basement and get high to numb the pain.

 

He pushed his front door open and made a beeline for his bedroom. Apparently Jared was home because he heard him calling after him, but Michael refused to listen and continued on into the basement. He locked the door behind him and grabbed his stash from under his bed. He lit a joint and sat on his beanbag, smoking. He heard knocking on the door but he didn’t want to be lectured by Jared so he just sat and continued to smoke. Suddenly the door opened and Jared rushed down. Apparently the lock-picking skills the pair had learned at spy camp were still ingrained in Jared’s brain. He sat down next to his brother and sighed. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing. Leave me alone.” Michael responded, taking another hit. Jared grabbed it and put it out, causing Michael to yell out. “What the hell dude?” 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Like I said before, nothing’s wrong I’m fine.” Michael didn’t want to think about Jeremy, let alone talk about him.

 

“Michael, I’m not going to leave you alone until you tell me. I’ve known you since you were three, I can tell when you’re upset. Did something happen at the party?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, ok?” Michael yelled, pushing Jared away and heading up the stairs.

 

“You’re not fleeing to Jeremy’s house like you do every time we have an argument.”

 

Michael stopped dead in his tracks. Where was he going? He had nowhere to go because he had no friends. Michael felt himself begin to cry again. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” Jared soothed, pulling his brother into a hug. “Did something happen between you and Jeremy?”

 

“He called me a loser and pushed me.” Michael mumbled. 

 

“Maybe he was on his period. When Connor’s on his he gets pretty irritable, but apologizes for it later.”

 

“Even if he was he’s been ignoring be for the past month and a half.” Michael sniffled, and cried softly into his brother’s shoulder. “I don’t have anyone. I’ve been alone for the past month and a half. No one will even come near me. Jeremy was right, I am just a loser.”

 

“No, don’t ever say that. You’re awesome Michael. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

“Thanks, Jare. Um, can I tell you a secret?” He murmured.

 

“Of course, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“I’ve had a crush on Jeremy since seventh grade.”

 

“I know.” Jared smirked at his younger brother.

 

“Was it really that obvious?” Michael winced.

 

“Painfully obvious. That kid is oblivious.”

 

Michael laughed and dried his eyes. “Thanks for this, Jared.” 

 

“Anytime, little bro. Now go get some sleep, ok?”

 

“Ok. Goodnight Jared.”

 

“Night, Michael.” Jared yawned, climbing up the stairs and walking into his old bedroom. Connor was waiting for him on his old bed with a smile on his face. The couple was visiting from college, and Connor didn’t feel comfortable staying at his parents house, so he stayed with his boyfriend instead. Jared sat on the bed and Connor curled up next to him.

 

“You’re a great brother, you know that right?” Connor said, playing with the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt. 

 

“I was trying to make the poor kid feel better.” Jared sighed, pulled Connor closer to him. “I love you.” He whispered into Connor’s ear.

 

“I love you too, even when you discuss my menstrual cycle with your little brother.”

 

“You heard that?” Jared sputtered.

 

“Relax, I’m not going to kill you. You’re too cute.” His muttered. 

 

“Did you take your meds, baby.” Jared brushed the hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“I don’t wanna.” Connor whined, sleepily.

 

“Come on, babe, you won’t sleep good without it.” He grabbed Connor’s insomnia pill and the bottle of water off of the nightstand, putting them in his boyfriend’s hands. Connor put the pill in his mouth and gulped down the water, shuddering at the feeling of the pill going down his throat. Jared continuously rubbed his back as he put the bottle back on the nightstand. Connor cuddled into Jared once more, and quickly drifted to sleep. Jared contently smiled down at his boyfriend, and just hoped that one day things would work out between Michael and Jeremy, and that the pair could have the same loving relationship as Jared and Connor did. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began to kiss him passionately when the pair was interrupted by a loud and blood curdling scream coming from the basement where Jeremy and Michael were hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute if Connor had a brotherly relation ship with Jeremy, and if he gave Jeremy advice since they're both trans guys.
> 
> TW: Jeremy's on his period in this chapter

Jared opened the front door and lead Connor, his boyfriend, into his house. Jared’s moms were off on a trip for their anniversary, leaving 18 year old Jared, and 13 year old Michael, alone in the house. Jared and Connor decided to take advantage of this and spent majority of their time at Jared’s.

Jared lead Connor into his room and closed the door behind them. He sat down of the bed and Connor sat on his lap, leaning his head on Jared’s shoulder. “Rough day?” Jared questioned.

“Ugh, it was awful. So I wake up this morning to have Larry interrogate me about what I was doing the night before. I tried to tell him that I was just hanging out at your house, but he refused to believe me. Then in English class today, Ms. Patterson drones on for eight hours about iambic pentameter. To top it all off, I spilt my entire cup of scalding hot coffee on my lap during lunch today, causing me to have to get loner pants from the nurse’s office.” Connor finished with a huff, folding his arms and leaning in closer to Jared.

Jared brushed the hair out of Connor’s face and sighed. “That sucks.”

“Yeah it was a real shitty day.”

“But at least you're here with me now, and we can do whatever you want for the rest of the night.”

“Oh, I know what I want to do,” Connor stated slyly, turning around to straddle Jared. He began to kiss him passionately when the pair was interrupted by a loud and blood curdling scream coming from the basement where Jeremy and Michael were hanging out.

Connor let out a groan and got off Jared so they could see what was wrong with the younger boys.

Jared pushed open the basement and stared at the scene in front of him. He saw Michael with a facial expression that was half scared and half disgusted, and Jeremy standing in front of him, tears streaming down his face, and a telltale stain on the seat of his pants.

Connor peered through the door and immediately felt his heart go out to Jeremy. He knew how shitty it was to get your period when you were a trans guy, and he knew Jeremy was most likely mortified. He wasn't sure what to do, and as he saw Jared walk over to Michael.

“Why is there so much blood?” He squeaked.

Jared put his arm around his younger brother and sighed. “Come upstairs Mike, we’re going to have a little talk.” Michael nodded and allowed himself to be lead upstairs by his brother. As Jared walked past he whispered something in Connor’s ear. “Try to talk to Jeremy, ok? It'll be good for the kid to talk to someone who knows exactly what he's going through.” Connor nodded and looked back at Jeremy and felt his heart swell. Jeremy was standing in the middle of the basement, head in his hands, body shaking as sobbed.

Connor walked over and knelt in front of the fragile boy. “Hey, kid. I know I haven't really introduced myself but I'm Connor, Jared’s boyfriend. I know exactly what you're going through, I'm ftm trans too. Let's have a little talk.”

He led Jeremy over to the couch and soothed the small boy, who was yet to stop crying. He was never this compassionate but he just felt so much sympathy for the poor kid. He really saw himself in him. “I know this is hard, and mortifying but it's going to be ok. I promise that everything is going to get easier and that you're going to feel better. You might not feel that way now, or maybe not for a while, but just know one day you will. I never felt that way before, until I met Jared. It felt like I finally found someone who loved every fucked up part of me, and didn't care what I had in my pants. All Jared sees when he looks at me is his boyfriend, and I know for a fact you're going to find the same kind of person one day. Just trust me. It'll get easier. Jared's talking to Michael right now, and he's not going to make fun of you. He just didn't understand. Everything's ok, I promise.” As a spur of the moment decision Connor decided to do something else for the small boy. He grabbed a sticky note from Michael’s desk and scrawled out his number in a blocky and uneven manor. “Take this. If you ever have any questions, or just need someone who really understands to talk to, I'm here.”

Connor suddenly felt two skinny arms wrapped around his waist. He tensed due to the contact he wasn't used to, but enjoyed it nonetheless. “Thanks.” Jeremy whispered. He flushed and looked up at Connor embarrassed. “Um, this is really embarrassing but do you have a pad? It's a week early and I'm not prepared…” He blushed brightly as his voice trailed off.

“Yeah let me go get you a couple.” Connor ascended the stairs and came back down a few moments later. He handed the products to Jeremy, who thanked him with a grateful smile. “Let me get you some clean sweats, I'm sure Michael won't mind if you borrow some of his.”

Connor went up the basement stairs and down the hallway. He knocked on Michael’s bedroom door, and was greeted by his boyfriend. He looked inside and saw a red faced Michael sitting on the bed. “You don't mind if Jeremy borrows a pair of sweats, right Mike?” Connor questioned, already walking to the dresser despite not getting an answer. Michael gave a small nod, obviously embarrassed over whatever he and Jared were talking about before. After picking up a pair that looked like they would fit Jeremy, the trio went into the basement. Connor walked up to Jeremy and handed him the sweats. A few minutes later, Jeremy came down looking much happier than he did before. Michael grabbed his best friend’s arm, and the pair sat back down and grabbed their controllers, rebooting the game. Jared and Connor took that as their cue to leave and go back to Jared's room.

“Use protection!” Michael called up the stairs, earning a chuckle from Connor and a groan from Jared. When the couple reached Jared's room, they instantly closed the door behind them. Connor went straight up to Jared and threw his arms around his neck.

“You know, if was really sweet what you did for Jeremy, Hot Topic.”

“Shut up and kiss me, you living meme.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of update I just don't have any ideas. Please please please comment some requests because I really want to write, I just can't think of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any requests for this one-shot book <3


End file.
